


problematic mcyt smut

by 1dk_what_2_put



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Consensual Underage Sex, Fluff and Smut, Forced Feminization, Gay Sex, Grooming, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rape/Non-con Elements, Shameless Smut, Smut, Underage Rape/Non-con, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:08:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29971635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1dk_what_2_put/pseuds/1dk_what_2_put
Relationships: Ranboo/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo/Toby Smith | Tubbo, Technoblade/Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo/TommyInnit, Toby Smith | Tubbo/Wilbur Soot/TommyInnit, TommyInnit/Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit/Technoblade, Wilbur Soot/Technoblade/TommyInnit/Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot/TommyInnit
Comments: 14
Kudos: 41





	problematic mcyt smut

hello! i am arson ghe author! i am taking requests and will write anything exept vore necrophilia and ang body fluids (no hate to people who wnjoy those rhings i just dont know how to write it) also just a heads up i have duplexia and i do proof read my stories but yhere probably will be spelling errors :)


End file.
